Rain
by dewdropcrystals
Summary: Kagome stood in the rain, as if it would wash all her fears away .. But that's not enough .. [KAGSESS] WHEE ! read some more on my account at animespiral.com ..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey ya guyz! I'm back again with some crazy things running in my head waiting for me to let it out! my second kag/sess fanfic … no flames please ! I know the drill, me no Inuyasha not mine blah blah .. don't get me started … --

"Arigato, Kagome-chan!" Shippo said. The little kitsune happily slurped up his ramen and offered some to Kirara, who declined the offering from the messy-mouthed fox.

"Here, Inuyasha" Kagome Higurashi said as she passed the bowl full of steaming noodles at the hanyou.

"Feh" came his usual reply. He snatched the bowl away from her and ate greedily from it. Kagome watched happily as her companions ate their ramen.

"Why can't Inuyasha at least say a thank you? Baka .." Kagome thought as she sat down looking at him.

"What are you looking at wench? Is there some thing wrong with me?" he snapped at her.

"Inuyasha, why can't you learn any manners? At least a please and thank you?" Kagome argued.

"Feh. You can't make me learn and I won't let you."

Kagome suddenly stood up and walked towards Inuyasha with a big smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and bent near to his face.

"Uh-huh .. He's gonna get it from her AGAIN" Miroku sighed.

"Oops." Inuyasha gulped.

"Osuwari!" Kagome calmly said as the hanyou came face-to-face with the ground. Loud growling noises soon followed as he struggled to stand up and regain consciousness. The rest of the group tried to contain their fits of laughter but Inuyasha soon cut them off with an angry glare.

Soon after they finished their dinner, Inuyasha stood up at walked towards the entrance of the nearby woods.

"Where are you going again, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Feh. None of your business, corrupted monk (took it from Saiyuki, Genjo Sanzo)" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Hell, he goes out like that every single day after dinner and comes back before dawn. And he doesn't even want to tell us what he's doing" Sango said, "I'm tired."

As the demon slayer stretched, the monk took it as a chance to grope her. All he met with was her fist connecting with his face. Kagome continued cleaning up but soon got worried for Inuyasha.

"What is he doing out so late at night? And its almost everyday he does it," she thought as she packed the last of her things.

"Hey, you guys. Do you think I should check up on Inuyasha? He's been acting strange around us lately," Kagome asked her friends.

"I think that's a good idea. But I think I'll be in bed, I'm too tired to run anymore with all the shard hunting we did today," Sango yawned as she curled up into a ball near the fire.

Kagome then walked towards the direction that Inuyasha took off from. She took the time to relax and breathe in the forest air. She walked deeper into the woods as the night carried on.

Sesshoumaru was looking up into the stars from his balcony and took in the sight of the midnight sky. His hair flowed behind him as a gentle wind blew from the south. His amber eyes were slowly moving towards the vastness of the dark. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes, he just wanted to be free. To be free of his duties and to love.

He knew, deep in his heart, that no one would want to love a cold and heartless person like he was. No. He was not heartless and harsh towards people just because he liked it. He just didn't want to let his guard down towards anybody.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look! Rin brought you something!" Rin said as she came into the room. Jaken came running behind, flustered and panting heavily. He looked and nodded at the girl. She ran out holding a tired Jaken's hand, out to the fields where they would play again.

He was still confused over why he had brought her home. It was supposed to be an experiment, but Rin had clung on to him and he had obliged for her to come along with him.

The lord decided that he would patrol his lands one more time before he went to sleep. A cloud soon formed at his feet, lifting him up from his home.

Kagome continued walking, almost giving up from her exhaustion. She hadn't slept and they had an intense day of shard-hunting. Suddenly, she heard whisperings not far from where she was standing. And she saw them in the moonlight.

Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.

Kagome's breath had been caught in her throat. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She wanted to run but her feet betrayed her. She wanted to go anywhere but here. Her eyes welled up with tears and were threatening to fall. Her whole body shivered, not from the cold but from what was pent up inside.

"Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? I loved you. And in return, you give your love to the dead corpse? Why? Why am I not that good enough for you, Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome screamed in her mind. She found the strength and her feet ran as fast as possible ran to wherever they took her. She sobbed all the way, her tears streaking her face and her hair flowing backwards in a hurried run.

Inuyasha suddenly heard a branch break and saw Kagome running. He smelt tears.

"Did she see me?" he thought.

"Don't think about that bitch, Inuyasha. She only made things worst for you and me," Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha down for another kiss. But he felt uneasy.

"This just doesn't feel right."

Kagome ran and ran that she didn't notice that clouds were forming. A drizzle was forming but she kept on running. Running away from everything. She had nothing, nothing to live for. Her heart was broken and she could no longer take the pain of seeing it that way.

She approached a cliff and stopped. She looked down and saw that it lead to the ocean and the rocks jutting out below. She looked ahead. The waves had become bigger and the drizzle had become a thunder storm in a matter of moments. She was soaked to the bone with the rain and she was crying uncontrollably.

"Why Inuyasha? Can't you see I'm dying here? My heart is breaking apart with seeing you with Kikyo. Why did you have to do this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed to the ocean as the waves drowned out her voice.

Kagome stood there, shivering, from emotion and cold. A loud thunder rocked the atmosphere and Kagome jumped. She slipped and fell off the cliff.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her up. She met with a pair of burning amber eyes.

A/N : ok .. its like, 3.30 am here ? I'm soooo tired .. can't write anymore but PLEASE give me a review .. if the reviews are good, you'll be expecting another chapter or two coming very soon! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE !!! yawns


	2. Nobody's Home

A/N: yo .. thanx for the reviews ya guyz .. so please continue with the reviews coz if I need more to make sure you guyz enjoy it! So click the button at the bottom kayz ? winkz while you're reading this, I'll be writing the 3rd chappie for ya guyz .. look out for it later coz something unexpected will happen to Kagome .. you might never know ..

And please, reviews are important if you want me to continue with the story ! I need to hear you people !! love ya and enjoy ..

Website for song : 

"S-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she struggled to stand up from her fall.

"I was patrolling my lands when I heard you crying," the demon lord said stoically. He wanted to help her up but just stood there watching her coping with her injuries.

"Why aren't you with that hanyou, Inuyasha?" he loathed saying his half-brother's name, but he had to find out what the human was doing here.

"Don't talk about him," Kagome said, turning her back towards Sesshoumaru. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

"Did he do something with the dead girl?" he said looking at Kagome. His eyes softened at the sight of the distressed girl. What did his half-brother do to her to make her break down? Even in front of an enemy. He wanted to comfort her but his hands took their place beside him. "She's an enemy," he thought to himself.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

He stood there, listening to her spreading out what had happened just now. Inuyasha was going to the dead girl every night and he was being separated by the group bit by bit everyday.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

"Why?" was the question that kept popping into Kagome's head while she told the demon lord her story. Why was she telling Sesshoumaru, her enemy, all this? Why did Inuyasha betray her? Why was she crying ?

"I don't know, I just don't know," she said in a barely audible whisper. The taiyoukai heard it and approached her. She started banging her fists onto the stony ground and her face was covered with her ebony black hair. Soon, blood was seeping out of her girl's hands.

Kagome suddenly felt a rough hand grab her petite ones. She was pulled up to the usually expressionless Sesshoumaru.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Why should you care? I've nothing," she turned her face away from the demon lord. She didn't want anyone to see her tear-stricken face.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

He looked into her face and saw, the sorrow, the tears. Everything showed through her. He raised and cupped her face with his hands, wiping the tears with his thumb.

She felt his hand holding her face but she didn't care of what he did to her. She was alone and no one, no one could help her. He slowly let her down to the ground and he walked away from her.

Sesshoumaru walked away with a heavy heart. How could he help her? He let her down and started to walk away when suddenly, she hugged him from behind. He could feel her hot tears seeping into his already wet clothes but she was shivering from the cold.

"Please, don't go. Could you just take me away? Anywhere but here," Kagome begged him. She thought to herself why she was doing this and the reason was that she wanted to run away from everything that had to do with Inuyasha. She didn't care if anyone dared to kill her because she would be happy if anyone did.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She half expected the demon lord to strike her but to her surprise, he turned around and wrapped her with his strong arms. She felt the warmth of his body and could feel his bring her closer as she shivered.

"Hold on," he said. He couldn't find out why he had suddenly decided to take her to his castle in the west. His heart had taken over his mind for once. He wanted to do something, to help, for once.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She held on to him as clouds began forming at their feet.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted from below as they took off. Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's robe and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't stand seeing the man who betrayed her.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

"What have I done to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed to himself as he saw his half-brother taking her away. What if he hurt her? What if anything went wrong ?

"Why do you keep going after that girl, Inuyasha? She's just a reincarnation of me! You love me, don't you?" Kikyo said as she emerged from the forest.

"But you don't know who she is!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"Don't shout at me! You were the one who gave me your heart first not her!" Kikyo said as she stepped closer to him.

"You're right. I shouldn't think about that girl anymore, because I'll love you forever, Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around the undead miko.

"Where have they gone? And I'm stuck here with you," Sango sighed as she watched the fire.

"It isn't a bad thing, being stuck here with me," Miroku said as he reached to grope her butt. Before he reached her, he was pounded to the ground with her Hiraikotsu.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Sango looked into the sky, worried about her friends. She knew that Inuyasha had become distant and Kagome was concerned about him. She just wanted both of them to be happy. But it was another story with Kikyo.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

A/N: I feel so relaxed after writing.. remember to read the next chapter coz it has something to do with someone getting killed .. gasps so keep the reviews coming in .. my love goes to ya guyz .. peace out .. (- )


	3. Arigato

A/N: yo. my fav thing to say nowadays now I'm going back onto my writing .. sorry for the delay but I had been going out a lot recently .. hahax .. happy me ! but I still have to write for you guyz right ? I feel so happy ! I've been reading "Fruits Basket" recently .. its great ! you guyz should read it too .. ok .. so happy days have come and I'm starting on a new chappie! Till later !! enjoy ..

As they continued their journey, Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at the now sniffling miko.

Some of her hair whipped behind her as the wind blew. Her tear-stricken face was hidden in his robe and her petite hands were grabbing his garment. Her body was against his, as if trying to seek warmth from him. She was slightly trembling from the cold rain. Her unusual clothes were soaked and the short "skirt" didn't help much. He instinctively wrapped his tail around her. She gave a small yelp of surprise but didn't push him away.

Kagome was surprised by his actions. Was this the real Sesshoumaru? But deep inside, she didn't mind it at all. Why? A million thoughts rushed through her mind, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand of them were " Oh my gosh! What am I doing here?". Nine hundred and ninety-nine of them were, "Am I betraying Inuyasha?". And one of it was, "Oh god! He's so hot." Guess which thought crossed her mind first? She blushed at it.

Neither of them could ignore the warmth from each other's bodies. No, they didn't want it to go away.

"Why am I doing this? She IS a human after all. She's just a filthy human and a lackey of my damned brother. She's so ugly and she stinks. I can't stand her and the though of it makes me want to throw up" Sesshoumaru thought. Somehow, a part of him begged to differ.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome raised her head to the tall demon.

He raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening to the miko.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"To my castle" he said in a monotone voice. He looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the crying and raindrops splattered on her pristine face. Her eyes were a little sore but he could see sadness in them. He, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, wanted to weep for the poor miko.

As he stared down at her, rain continued to pour over them. His hair clinged on his face and drops of water were running down his face. His eyes, for a moment, flashed with concern for her. His face still remained as stoic as ever. Kagome started to feel her face heating up as she bent her head back down. She felt as if she was standing beside a holy figure and she could never compare to him.

Blackness filled her eyes as sleep consumed her body. She was tired from all that running and crying. The last thing she felt was the warmth from the lord.

He looked down at the sleeping human and studied her face yet again. The more he looked, the more addicted he was to it. No, said his mind. She's just a human and you wouldn't go that low. He just looked into the clouds, as if trying to ask for advice from them. But today, it seemed that they were shunning him away.

As they reached his castle, he carried the sleeping girl towards the castle. Before he reached the large entrance, a small girl stopped him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look! Rin picked flowers for you! Who is this?" she pointed out to Kagome.

Kagome woke up from a fitful sleep from the shoutings of a small girl. She found out that she was in the arms of the demon lord and quickly got off him with the face of a beetroot. The little girl ran up to her and gave her a huge smile.

"What's your name?" Rin said.

"Kagome. And you?" she said as she kneeled down in from of the girl.

"Kagome-neechan! My name is Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru, did you bring Kagome-neechan for Rin to play with?" she looked up at her guardian with big eyes.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord as she saw him give Rin a quick nod. Kagome beamed up at him and soon, found her being dragged towards the field to play with the little girl she just made friends with.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called him before he was about to enter the castle.

He turned around to his name and saw Kagome walking towards him again. He raised his eyebrow to show that he heard her.

"Arigato," she said to the demon lord. She tried to smile her biggest smile but her heart was still broken.

"I will only accept that when you'll give me a true smile," he said while cupping her face with his hand. Kagome was shocked by his actions as he used his thumb to wipe away the dried tears on her face. But she soon leaned on his hand and smiled slowly.

"It'll take awhile .. to get over him" she said as she lowered her head.

"I'll wait," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave.

Kagome just stood there looking at the ground. Her hands suddenly crept up to her sides and she hugged herself as she fell to her knees and suddenly burst into tears. Rin ran to her and kneeled in front of her worriedly.

"Kagome-neechan. Please don't cry," the little girl said as she put a petite hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Kagome hugged Rin and took the little girl by surprise. Rin stood there and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry you, you just remind me of my brother," Kagome said as she pulled away from Rin.

"Kagome-neechan had a little brother? Can Rin see him?" she said excitedly.

Kagome shook her head as she walked into the fields. The soil was still muddy but she laid down on the grass as she looked up into the dark sky. The rain had stopped a while ago but only now did she notice. Rin sat besides her looking up to the sky. Kagome then reached out her hand towards the sky. Rin mirrored what she did.

"Why are we doing this, Kagome-neechan?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome brought her hand down towards herself and looked at it.

"I can't reach it," she said to the girl.

"Reach what?"

"The sky."

"Well, Kagome-neechan just needs something to stand on. Like a ladder."

"What if I lost my ladder Rin?"

"Find another one I guess."

Kagome thought over what the little girl said and stood up, brushing dirt off her. She took Rin's hand and led her towards some flowers. They started picking some flowers and Rin handed Kagome a blue daisy.

"See? It's the same colour as Kagome-neechan's eyes!" Rin said as Kagome took them.

She smiled as she looked at the flower. She didn't know whether she could fix her broken heart on her own. But she knew that one day, there would be a ladder to help her touch the sky.

A/N : Ahhh !!! SO CRAPPY !!! I'll promise to do better next time .. It's just that, I've been writing the same thing all over again and it took me 3 days to finish writing this .. am I going insane or am I going insane ? I think I'm going insane .. apparently, I put it in a way that Rin is the sister Kagome never had to express her feelings with .. **I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I'LL DO MY BEST TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE BY TOMORROW !!! AND IT'LL BE BETTER !!** so check it out at the same time same place but tomorrow ! kay people ? I'm not going to stress out anymore .. I'll relax and take it more slowly .. but remember, send in your reviews or else the story will go dead .. so hit that button at the bottom now !!! love ya guyz for the reviews ! ja-ne ! winks


	4. Remember

A/N : wow! Thanks a lot .. I'm overwhelmed by your responses .. and ldychaos, I'll keep that in mind .. another chapter coming up .. yes! yes! hahax .. I have Miroku on my mobile now .. by the time you read this I'll be in a hotel .. so sad .. I'll not be able to update for the next 3 days .. sob sob .. ok, don't wanna bore you with my loooong, loooong notes .. for the past chappies, I made quite a number of grammar mistakes so I'll just edit, edit and EDIT! I'm such a perfectionist .. --" so here it is and enjoy !

p.s. currently heavily addicted to Mirai's "Open Up Your Mind" … GO SAIYUKI!

"Miroku! Wake up!" Sango said as she shook the monk awake.

As the monk lay on the ground, Sango felt a hand rubbing her butt.

"MIIRROOKKUU!!" she shrieked as she slapped him. The impact was so hard that he went flying a few feet and dropped to the ground.

"You didn't need to hit me so hard!" he said as he rubbed his cheek.

Suddenly, they heard rustling from the bushes. Sango was about to reach for her weapon when Inuyasha and Kikyo emerged. As they walked towards the group, everything was quiet. No one spoke a word to each other. Till Miroku broke the silence.

"Where's Kagome?"

It seemed like a harmless question but everyone was tense. Waiting for the answer. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath.

"We can't hear you, Inuyasha," Sango said sternly as she approached him.

"I said she ran away," he said as he turned his head away from the slayer.

Sango stood there, unable to move. She looked down to cover the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. And suddenly, she exploded.

"She saw you both, didn't she?" she screamed at the shocked couple. Inuyasha recovered first and shot back at her.

"So? We don't need her 'cause we can use Kikyo! Right?" Inuyasha looked at his friends. The monk shook his head and Shippo was shaking, unable to accept the fact that his mother was gone.

Out of the blue, Sango closed the gap between her and Inuyasha. Suddenly, she slapped him and turned to the girl. She screamed and jumped onto her. Sango sent punches down her face and stomach causing Kikyo to scream and cry in pain. Inuyasha tried to push Sango away but she was so angry that she shoved him onto the ground.

Miroku then swept her off the crying and bruised miko. Sango kicked and struggled in his arms but he managed to calm her down. She hugged him and cried her heart out. Everyone was shocked by her behavior and all was quiet. No one spoke a word and the only thing they heard was the girls' crying.

Kagome looked out of her window and out to the forest. A cool breeze lifted her hair into the air and tickled her face. Sesshoumaru had given her fresh new kimonos and prepared a bath for her.

"Is this THE Sesshoumaru I know?" she thought.

Their first meeting was rather, unpleasant, with him wanting to kill her. But Everytime they crossed paths, she felt weird. He made her shrink. He was standing there like an untouchable god. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock from the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you," Jaken said.

She followed the frog towards the library. This was only the second day she was here and she still didn't know her way around. Jaken looked sideways at her. He thought at first, she would be a hindrance to him but soon she was helping him with the troublesome little girl, Rin.

As she stepped into the library, her eyes laid on thousands of books neatly shelved. She took a seat opposite the demon lord's massive desk.

"Why did you call me here?" she said in a small voice.

"You are a temporary resident here. You will go back when you are recovered," he said in a stoic voice.

"What will you do after you find all the jewel shards shards?" he said suddenly.

"I don't know," she said as she brought back memories.

"Do you not have a family back in your time?" he said looking at her.

Kagome suddenly was shaking and stood up.

"I have to go now," she whimpered.

She ran out of the library and into her room. She landed on her bed and cried. She cried like there was no end. She thought to when she came home after a weeklong shard hunt. Expecting to see her family waiting for her, she stepped into an empty house. She shrugged it off and went to the front door. She came upon newspapers that were meant for the family.

Her eyes were brought straight to the front picture of the paper. There was her family photo and below them were the headlines.

"**Higurashi Family Dies In House Burglary"**

She stood there, reading and reading the headlines, hoping it was a prank. She hugged herself and dropped to her knees. She cried as harsh wind swept beside her. After she came back to the feudal area, she had been quiet but no one had asked her if anything was wrong. She didn't want anything to go wrong again.

She slept after crying and was dreaming of her family.

She stepped into the house garden and looked around. Suddenly, she felt something coming from the living room. She ran into the house finding her family struggling against the burglars. She couldn't hear what they were talking and screaming. She reached out, only to find she passed through them.

_She could only watch in horror as her mother, little brother and grandfather opened their mouths to scream. She reached fro her little brother but he was being kicked and punched by an angry man._

_He looked at Kagome though he didn't know she was there. She turned to her grandfather. He was on the floor, coughing up blood when suddenly he went limp. She screamed to him but it was already too late. Her mother lay in a pool of her own blood and was reaching out to her son._

_Soon, one of the men stabbed her from behind. Her little brother watched his mother die as he too was nearing death. She ran to him but suddenly, a light came from behind her, pulling her back. No, she wanted to save her brother._

_She reached out to him as he fell. He lay there, unmoving. Tears ran down her face. She whispered one word_

"Sota," as she opened her eyes to the night.

A/N: oh my gosh .. that was good .. now i gotta rush off .. hahax .. me staying over at a hotel .. Singaporeans will know Orchard AHH !! i love ya guyz .. hope you guyz liked my story .. i'll only be able to log in on sunday .. sob sob .. so sad .. NO COMPUTER !!! agony seeping through my veins .. you guyz happy huh ? kikyo got beaten up .. always wanted that to happen .. now my dream has come true ! WHEE !! gonna go to an anime convention later .. gonna shop like mad .. guess what ? i got a "How To Draw Manga" kit for XMAS !! my mum's friend gave it to me .. SO HAPPY !! muackzzz .. love ya guyz .. and please review !


End file.
